Believe
by Gray-Rain Skies
Summary: Maybe he'd give faith a try. [Sora]


Okay, think of this fic what you will, but just give it a chance.

Hot button issue here; religion. Don't turn around yet though; I did ask for you to give it a chance. And when I said religion, trust me, I'm not forcing _any _beliefs on you (as far as my opinion goes). This is just a heavy, thought-filled one-shot with Sora as the main character, and I think it's okay. I'd appreciate many reviews, but I don't know if I'll get there.

Again, give it a chance, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

He sighed, and then cringed. His voice seemed louder there, echoing for an eternity off the walls. Stunned slightly by the atmosphere, he lifted his head and glanced around, eyes lighting on stained-glass window after stained-glass window.

He was unsettled by it, to say in so few words.

Lowering his eyes from the pictures, he caught the dust suspended in the light that filtered in through the windows. It was tranquil, too, he allowed himself to think, but so lonely, and so, _so _quiet. No matter how broken down this place seemed, it still had an air of fragileness, and you felt like you weren't allowed to touch anything.

His footsteps continued to create loud echoes as he slowly made his way to the altar, and he kept wincing. So many conflicting feelings in one place; was that even allowed?

It was strange, to find a House of God in any of the worlds. He'd just thought it to be a run-down shelter, forgotten after a heartless attack and abandoned in time. The dust definitely gave it that appearance, no doubt, as did the outer exterior. And he didn't really like it, either, walking on the dusty floors of a ransacked church. He felt out of place, and rather hypocritical.

After all, he was the Keyblade Master, and didn't even believe in God.

He didn't know anyone who did on Destiny Islands, after all. They were for living life and experiencing pleasure. That was how it had always been, and how they were content in being. Of course, they weren't _ignorant_; people would come to their island and talk of _higher powers_, so he knew enough about it. He just didn't understand it.

There was a difference.

Sighing, he ran a hand along his face and then peaked through his fingers at the mess before him. He knew what miracles were, knew that people of God believed in miracles. And maybe he brought miracles to people, too, brought them hope. But did he think he was a god, or messenger of a god?

No.

He didn't see why he had to.

Hope and love could be felt without any ties to higher beings; they were human emotions, just as hate and sadness were. How people could restrict someone from those feelings, though, confused him. It wasn't natural to not hate the heartless or the evil powers controlling them. That was just idiocy.

He turned and sat himself down, and just stared at the empty room for a bit. To think that this place used to be full of people, and singing, and talk of love and hope…it almost brought tears to his eyes. He'd been around the worlds enough times to know that world peace was nothing but a fairy tale, that evil would always be hiding in the corner, waiting to spring.

But these people, even if they'd known that, had found a comfort in their beliefs, and now their temple to it was gone. That was monstrous.

No one should ever strike down another person's way of thinking.

Running a hand through his hair, Sora sighed and lifted his eyes to the ceiling. He would never believe in this _higher power_. He knew it. It wasn't that he was against it; he just couldn't grasp such an otherworldly idea. Of course, that seemed to be nonsense, him being the Keyblade Master and all, but some things that were so obvious in one's mind came difficult in another's; just as religion was to him.

Hope, though…that he knew. He hoped every day that the fighting would stop, and that he could lay down his sword and return to his friends. He lived for that hope, and so never stopped hoping. It kept him going.

And love he knew. He loved Riku like a brother; he was his greatest friend, and gave him strength. And Kairi…he loved Kairi with a strength that couldn't compare to his strength with the keyblade. He would never know a love so strong, pure, or true, and he didn't need religion to tell him what it meant. He knew he couldn't live if Kairi wasn't with him, didn't _want _to live if Kairi wasn't with him. She and Riku kept him fighting, and laughing, and loving life, and he couldn't ask for more.

But faith came difficult to him. Faith in God, faith in himself…it didn't matter. He saw the worlds, saw the evil, and didn't know if he could really do what was destined of him. He was said to be Keyblade Master, but he could fail, couldn't he? He was human, and he had flaws. So who was to say he would triumph? A prophesy?

He didn't know.

Standing, he cast the broken sanctuary one last, tired glimpse, and started towards the doors. His footsteps again shattered the silence around him, and he bowed his head in respect.

Their beliefs weren't for him, but he'd try hard to have faith.

He needed it, because a Keyblade Master without faith was nothing at all. And for Riku and Kairi, he'd do anything to ensure their safety; being Keyblade Master was the best thing for that.

For Riku and Kairi, he'd try to be the best he could be.

* * *

I have no qualms with atheists, agnostics, or people who believe in something; that it just fine with me. Maybe I haven't always been like that...oh well. And this story is _not _about Sora believing in God, which I like. It's a cool concept, to have this figure who controls life not believing in a power with a similar role. I _do _like, however, the faith concept. Does it really matter, whether you have faith in God, or faith in yourself? Or faith in something else, for that matter. I don't think so.

I have no idea where else I want to go with this.

_Please_, though, don't be angered. I just try to write works that provoke thought. I _do _hope you review.


End file.
